deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver vs Pit
Description The last person you'd expect to see saving the world is a naive teenager, but these two certainly are capable. Can a time travelling hedgehog beat the lead angel of a goddess' army? Introduction Aqua: The usual world saving heroes come in the form of adults who have been gifted or were born with great power. Octo: And then you've got these two, naive teenagers who work to save the worlds they hail from. Silver the Hedgehog, time traveller seeking to fix the future. Aqua: And Pit, the guardian angel of the goddess of light, Palutena. I'm Aqua, she's Octoling, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Silver Aqua: The truth of the future is one of mystery. Either the future could be a bright, happy and overall positive place, or to young Silver the Hedgehog, it could be a nightmare. Octo: Yeah, poor Silver was born into a world where a fire god named Iblis had taken over and killed almost everything and everyone. With no one to care for him, Silver went out into the flaming hell and trained to survive. Pretty cool for a 14 year old! Aqua: Silver had planned to kill Iblis, teaming with his friend from another dimension, Blaze the Cat. Octo: Yeah, remember her from that one fight with the rich ice girl? Aqua: Silver and Blaze seeked the help of a being named Mephiles the Dark... Octo: The guy who got obliterated by DIO... Aqua: ...who told Silver and Blaze that to save the future, first they would have to kill the 'Iblis Trigger', the person responsible for Iblis' havoc in the first place. So, after seeing that the trigger was the great Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver headed back in time to stop him, and save his time. Octo: Two things. One, why would you trust a shady villain literally named after Mephistopheles, has 'the Dark' in his name and is clearly lying? And two, this sounds awfully familiar to the story of a certain half-Saiyan. Aqua: Well, that's because Silver is naive, and that he was based on Trunks in the first place. Octo: Wow, what a dull character! The only good thing I can think of about Silver is that his Japanese voice is actually Jotaro's actor. Not fucking kidding, Silver is voiced by my boi, Jotaro! Aqua: Yeah... Moving on from JoJo, Silver did indeed travel to the past to kill Sonic, but eventually Silver surpassed his naivety and teamed with both Sonic and Shadow to take on both Iblis and Mephiles in their plans to rule over time. Octo: And it's more than certain that Silver had the skills to do it! Aqua: Right! Silver's main power is his psychokinesis, a power that let's Silver lift, control and move objects through his mind. Octo: Oooooh, it's been a while since we covered that! Last I remember talking about telekinesis was in that fight between the murderous girl and that superhero chick. Who was that again...? Aqua: Silver's psychokinetic capabilities are plentiful. With his ability Silver can control an opponent's movement, manipulate energy, fly and even teleport using his Teleport Dash. Octo: Yeah, so much better than Chaos Control! And if that psycho power isn't enough, Silver can always do his own psychic version of the Chaos Blast! Aqua: Thanks to his psychokinesis, Silver can also tap into the power of ESP, which gives Silver the ability to control minds, albeit in a very limited capacity. Octo: Silver also has your typical Sonic moves. The Homing Attack lets Silver lock on to targets, chain attacks and even dash in the air. Hell, he even has his own version of the Sonic Boost! Why am I sounding surprised at this? We've been over this like a million times before! Aqua: The hedgehog also has several shields that he can use with his powers. Anywhere Silver chooses, he can create a forcefield than can either block attacks or blow up, giving a deadly shot to his target. Octo: So like that emo girl from The Incredibles, right? Aqua: Uh, yeah, sort of. Still, Silver can even channel this energy into his own attacks... Pit Interlude Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Sonic vs Kid Icarus' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant